Make me immortal
by Dacara
Summary: He lay there, watching me. Waiting for my answer. For a promise to make him immortal.'


Hey there people! I'm still alive as you can see. I would like to apologize to all those people who are waiting for the update of 'God hates me', I'm still working on it. I had many things to do and it took me way more time I thought it would. So once again, sorry!

Please enjoy this story.

Beted by great Ruraine Light, thank you!

**Make me immortal**

_If you are forgotten, it is the same as if you'd never existed._

_But if someone remembers you, it's like you have become immortal._

After living as many centuries as I have, you gradually start to forget. Tastes and smells are disappearing, colors are getting duller and duller, and memories are vanishing, leaving just you alone. And finally the only thing that you'd know is your name and your endless anger.

I saw it happening. Older demons started to forget. Rage blinded them and they lost the little human part that they'd had within their dark souls. They died one by one, leaving me alone- in the new world, ruled by human beings who in the past had lived deep in the woods, hiding and crawling before our might.

What makes me different, you ask? Well, I have... one memory that I will never forget. One thing that makes me still aware of everything. One person that saved me with his wish... one human who died for me.

That night was beautiful.

A pale full moon rose slowly from the sea as I sat on a huge stone on a rocky beach. Waves filled the air with never-ending whispers, splashing water on my feet and dragging everything that they found on the sand deep into the sea.

It was on that night that I lost my favourite bell.

I don't really remember how I'd gotten it. Maybe I'd found it on a road, maybe I'd taken it from some human that I'd killed or from a city or temple that I'd destroyed. I honestly don't know. But I'd had it for quite some time I believe; maybe a century, or even longer. I accidentally dropped it and greedy waves spent no time in taking it from me. They swallowed my favourite toy and I never saw it again.

But that night the sea gave me something in return.

He was really pale. Pale and beautiful, just like the moon above us. Darkest hair I ever saw, so dark they had blue reflexes in them, framed his face, making it look even more snow-white than it already was. His body was half submerged in the water. Waves tugged at his legs but his arms were firmly clasped within the rocks ashore, keeping his upper body on the beach.

He was unconscious but I knew that he was still alive. I could hear the slow beat of his heart, see the way his still-warm blood mixed with salty water and how his eyelids twitched from time to time, as if he were trying to wake up.

I know what you are thinking: 'Why didn't you help him', 'why didn't you treat his wounds' or 'why didn't you kill him' . The answer for the two first questions is easy: I'm a demon; and the answer for the last one is even easier: I'm a fox demon. We enjoy seeing others in pain. Their agony is our pleasure, their screams our music.

I may look like a harmless human. I'm a short, blond-haired and blue-eyed kid. But I am a demon. And all who mistook me for a human and nearened me or were even foolish enough to attack me while knowing what I am, paid the price. The highest one.

That's why, on that most beautiful of beautiful nights, I sat there... and watched him die.

I must say I didn't gave him enough credit.

I'd thought he'd be dead in couple of minutes but 2 hours later he was still alive. Alive and conscious, looking at me with eyes so dark that they put the night to shame. So dark that even the deepest part of my soul seemed fair.

If I ever were to choose the part of that night that I remembered most clearly, I would say that it was the moment when our eyes met.

His onyx-colored ones locked with my cerulean. And I saw what I'd thought I would never find in human eyes: pure, absolute hatred. It wasn't directed at me, but it still made me shiver when its raw power hit me.

Yes, human eyes made one of the most powerful demons, if not _the_ most powerful one, tremble in fear.

And even though it only lasted a few seconds, he gained my respect.

I wanted to ask him who he hated so much, but he must have read that question from my eyes and before I had a chance to speak he told me on his own:

"My brother,"

His voice was raspy, and speaking made his breathing even more erratic. A few drops of blood rolled down his chin, and the waves kissed them down from his face. And even though the grasp that Death had on him was getting firmer with every passing second, his eyes were still sharp and watching me.

After a minute he stated, not asked, but stated:

"You are a demon."

I only nodded my eyes still not moving from his. I don't know why he told me everything about his family. About how his loving older brother who killed them all and then tried to kill him, and judging from the state of his wounds, I would say, successfully.

I don't know why he told me all of this, and what surprises me even more: why I listened.

When he finished the moon was directly above us.

He was half conscious but he still wanted to say something and after some struggling he asked:

"Are demons... immortal?'

"Our lives are endless but we can still die if we are hurt badly enough."

I found myself answering without thinking.

He thought for a while and then whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"...my mother told me... when she was still alive... that if everyone forgets you... it's as if you...never existed..." His eyes closed for few minutes and I thought he'd died but then they opened again. I think he didn't even realize that he'd been unconscious for a while. His determination to say everything that he found necessary before his death was worth all the respect I had for him.

And he was the only human being that I'd ever acknowledged.

"...But...if someones remembers you..." He continued."...it's like you become... immortal." His glazed-over eyes once again locked with mine. "I need to ask...you a favour... please remember my name... and if we ever meet again in another life... remind me of my hatred.. so it won't die... with me...My name is..."

High waves crashed into rocks lifting his body few centimeters above the sand, and if not for my superhuman ears I wouldn't have heard his name. But I did.

He lay there, watching me. Waiting for my answer. For a promise to make him immortal.

"...I will remember it." I answered and I could see two tears escape from his eyes.

He didn't last long after that.

We were both watching the moon- as pale as his skin, and the night which tried to be as dark as his eyes.

He didn't talk because he didn't have enough life left in him.

I didn't talk because there was nothing else for me to say.

I never looked at him again. After some time I just felt more alone that I had ever felt in my endless life. When I looked at the place next to me where he had been laying before, it was empty. I only managed to see his pale hand disappear under gray waters, as if waving me goodbye.

His name made me remain sane. That, and his pale face and dark, dark eyes hunting me every sleepless night. So if I were to ever see him again I can walk towards him and say:

"I remember you, Sasuke."

_But if someone remembers you it's like you've become immortal._

**Owari**

A/n: Very depressive, I know. Hope you liked it.


End file.
